


Beware the Succubus Stall!

by Eroppai (FalstaffKisaragi)



Series: Monster Girl Encyclopedia Fanfiction [1]
Category: Monster Girl Encyclopedia
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathrooms, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Farting, Middle Ages, Monsterization, Scat, Slime Girl, Succubi & Incubi, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 22:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15253323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalstaffKisaragi/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: A stall in a small town has been turning women into succubi. A baker girl goes near it, and finds that its inhabitant is looking for friendship and cleanliness in her own way. Which will begin a cascade of events that makes the town much friendlier to monsters than it was before.





	Beware the Succubus Stall!

There was a rumor in a certain village. There was a bathroom stall that transformed women into succubi. The stall had been labeled as off limits with certain magical protections, but they had never been able to figure out what the cause was. Wandering monsters that passed through town denied having anything to do with it. The stall had been there before they got here, and it was a ladies’ room. There were plenty of monsters who camped out in bathrooms, exchanging money for sex, but none of them would go to a womens’ room unless they, themselves, had to use the bathroom, to let out excess semen after an intense evening of fucking.

The mystery was solved when a baker by the name of Pastoria set foot inside the stall. She had been standing on her feet all day, mixing up a fresh batch of bread. The order of Holstaur milk had arrived late, so she was running behind schedule. Customers poured in all throughout the day, leaving her little time to use the bathroom. She felt a sharp, stinging feeling in her bladder and bowels, and rushed to the bathroom to evacuate them.

She knew she was going to be in here a long time, and didn’t want to disturb anyone else who might come in. So she rushed towards the stall near the back, ignoring the warnings written in runes, and sat down on the toilet seat. After double checking that no one was around, she shut the door, suddenly feeling like she had locked herself inside a lime green realm. She wanted the privacy, anyway.

“I don’t see what’s so scary ‘bout this place,” said Pastoria. “This is the cleanest stall in the entire building.”

Her ass trumpeted a loud, squeaky fart, an announcement of the cleansing of her bowels that was about to commence. It spread through the entire stall, choking her throat with its noxious stink. She had been holding it in for hours, and releasing it felt fantastic, the way her anus rippled out as the wind blew past it.

“That’s a nice smell,” said a voice that sounded like it was coming from the toilet.

“Everyone loves their own brand,” said Pastoria. “Wait, who’s in here?”

She tried to ask again, but no one responded. Out of the corner of her eye, Pastoria saw a green, creeping thing coming out of the ground. She thought it was nothing, probably some leftover waste from a potion maker. It wouldn’t be surprising to see something like that in here, and she had business to do.

After two more gusty farts, she felt her bladder start to loosen. A stream of pale yellow urine came forth, covering the bottom of the latrine, washing away everything with the strong force of her pee. She felt relieved as her urine swirled down the drain, where it sounded like the same strange, gloopy noise was sucking it up like a sponge.

“Is there a big one coming?” asked the voice echoing from the bottom of the toilet.

Pastoria couldn’t hear. She was already straining to push out the waste that had built up inside her during the day. It was wet enough that it slid through her sphincter without issue, but the thickness widened her asshole to push out the brown log with such a force that, when it finally slipped from her anus’ grip, another loud fart echoed forth from her butthole. The turd dropped into the toilet, but the plop it landed with was distinctly softer and less splashy than anticipated.

Out of curiosity, Pastoria jumped up from the toilet and looked down into the depths. Her feces were dissolving into the lime-green body of a slime girl, breaking down into smaller and smaller bits until it had been dissolved completely.

“Thanks for the meal,” said the slime at the bottom. “Do you have more poop?”

“Who are you?” asked Pastoria.

“Garderobe. I’m a bubble slime,” she said. “We live in the sewers keeping it clean. I wanted to get closer to the source. Instead of a slurry of everyone’s waste, I wanted to taste yours in particular. It’s got a really starchy, sugary flavor. It’s really good.”

“I’ve heard of bubble slimes,” said Pastoria. “You’re saying your body is made from that waste?”

“The toxins are mostly in my abdomen. The rest of me is safe,” said Garderobe. “I haven’t had something new and delicious in a long time. Do you still have more in your bowels for me?”

“I think I got one more big one,” said Pastoria.

Pastoria pushed out another big lump of waste, this one falling into the toilet and landing near Garderobe’s stomach. It looked like it fell into her stomach folds, bubbles pouring upward from her body, as it began to break down into its component parts to be distributed through Garderobe’s body. Garderobe opened her mouth, welcoming the fountain of urine that fell from the top of the stall as Pastoria finished relieving herself in the stone-tiled bathroom.

“It’s always a pain to wipe myself,” said Pastoria.

“I won’t mind the residue from your feces,” said Garderobe. “Allow me to clean your butt.”

Garderobe, stretching herself like a rubber band, shot up from the bottom of the toilet until her hands and mouth were close to Pastoria’s bottom. She spread apart the baker girl’s ass cheeks, getting a deep look at her dirty anus. Garderobe put her mouth over the twitching anus before her, and absorbed all the remaining flecks of urine and feces that remained. When she pulled away, Pastoria’s ass was cleaner than it had ever been after going to the toilet.

She felt something weird inside her anus. A small bit of slime, from Garderobe’s mouth, had leaked inside her butthole, but it felt strangely warm, like it was always a part of her intestines. Pastoria thanked Garderobe and left the stall. Her butt was clean as a whistle and her constipation had been cleared up without any medicine.

“I don’t know what’s so scary about that stall,” she said. “That bubble slime girl’s a real charmer. Next time I gotta drop a deuce, I am definitely going in there.”

When Pastoria woke up the next morning, her body had changed. She thought her pillow had moved in the middle of the night, but that soft feeling had come from her own body. She looked at herself in the mirror in her room, and realized that the rumors were true. The demonic mana that had gone up her butt had started to transform her into a succubus, and she was already halfway there.

A thin layer of orangeish hair had grown across her body, covering her like a protective jacket. Small horns had grown from her head, and transparent wings and a tail had grown in overnight. While Pastoria’s butt was already known for its plumpness around town, it felt even softer to the touch, and her breasts had gone up at least three cup sizes overnight. She still felt like she had to get to work, but while her town was accepting of monsters, such a sudden change might scare away her customers.

She was distracted during work hours. All the bread she made was shaped like cocks, and about the same size as a fully erect one, which she filled with a sweet, white cream that she had never found a use for. She also made vagina-shaped bread that was covered in a glaze, with a small chocolate nub where the clitoris went. She hadn’t been planning on selling anything like this. It was simply the way her hands worked, manipulating the materials. She wanted to wrap a warm wad of dough around her breasts to get a feel for their size and shape, so she could create an item based on them too.

One of her regular customers came in. He was another local merchant, one who sold a creamy, cola-like drink just outside the local playhouse. She had thought that the man, known as York, was a boyish, handsome young man. Though she had put on her usual apron, the apron was the only thing she was wearing. She thought her fur covered up enough of her newly transformed body. With so much skin exposed, she didn’t have to look far beyond the counter to see that the scent of bread and breasts in the air had given York an erection in his pants.

“You’re looking... different today,” said York. “I’d like a cookie, please.”

“Sure,” said Pastoria, kissing the cookie before handing it over to him. “That’ll be 5 pieces of gold. Come again soon.”

“I will,” said York.

Pastoria was overcome by a strong lust. She wished she could have seen that cock. She could almost make out the outline of his balls, swelling with semen waiting to burst out and paint her inner walls white. She wanted to taste its flavor on her tongue, to let her stomach swell with cum until she passed out from pleasure.

Unable to contain her lust, Pastoria picked up three freshly hot penis baguettes and licked them, letting their hot cream inside spill down her body. The flavor was nothing like semen, but the placebo effect was starting to take over her stomach. Once again, she was feeling full and in need of an evacuation, so she returned to the toilet stall where all of this had begun.

The row of toilet stalls was filled with translucent blue-green bubbles giving off a foul odor. Instead of waiting in the toilet, Garderobe had done something different in the stall where she resided. Anti-monster magic had been placed on the door, so she couldn’t get outside unless someone opened the door, even if she tried to slide underneath. However, she had since yanked out the toilet and plugged the hole where it had been. She rested comfortably in the stall, not waiting for a chance to escape, but waiting for Pastoria to return.

“Garderobe, I can smell you in here,” said Pastoria. “What happened to me?”

“All sorts of monsters passing by have used this toilet. I just infused you with a bit of my energy to speed up the transformation into a succubus. You’re in a halfway state now, but it can be completed if you have sex with a man. Now that you’re a succubus, you, like me, need semen,” said Garderobe.

“That doesn’t have anything to do with why you replaced the toilet with yourself,” said Pastoria. “Though this morning makes a lot more sense.”

“I really enjoyed your waste,” said Garderobe. “It was delicious. If you give me more, plus some spirit energy from a man, I’ll be able to reproduce and turn this entire toilet building into my domain. It’s a wish for all Bubble Slimes.”

“I had a really big lunch. My appetite went up by a lot since I was monsterized,” said Pastoria. Her belly was slightly bulging from all the bread and cakes she had been snacking on, depleting a quarter of her store’s own supply.

“I can’t wait to taste the new stuff from your butt. It’s packed with demonic energy,” said Garderobe. “Come. Squat on me.”

Pastoria’s body fur vanished, revealing her voluptuous body underneath. She faced Garderobe, looking her in the eyes. It was awkward, but this bubble slime trusted her. She would synthesize whatever she was given and leave the bathroom even cleaner than it had been left. This had the potential to make a sewer system one of the cleanest on the continent.

A stream of golden urine shot out from Pastoria’s urethra. Garderobe opened her mouth, and welcomed the salty piss into her body. Glugging sounds filled the room, and Garderobe’s slimy breasts began to enlarge themselves. The pee could be seen shaking inside them, filling them up like yellow water balloons. Slowly, the yellow color started to fade as the water became clear, absorbing itself into her body and creating more bubbles in the room.

“Absolutely delicious,” said Garderobe. “Succubus urine tastes like the sweetest wine. Even if you peed on the floor outside the stall, I would have gladly cleaned it up for you.”

Pastoria only half-heard Garderobe’s words. She continued pissing onto the bubble slime, filling her body with urine that was being purified and turned into pure water faster than she could keep up. In a short time, Pastoria had exhausted her bladder and felt a rumbling in her stomach.

“That was merely an apertif,” said Garderobe. “Your anus is twitching.”

“Are you sure about this?” asked Pastoria.

“It’s worse if you hold it in,” said Garderobe.

Pastoria let out a fart. Now that she had become a succubus, if she had done this in public, she almost certainly would have attracted a man. Everything a succubus does is to entice and seek out sexual pleasure, and she can make any action look like it if she wishes. So even a fart can be seen as flirting. As long as there is a man in the world who wants a girl who’s unafraid to fart, he would find the succubus alluring from that. Her smell, laced with pheromones and demonic energy, would draw his nose forth like the finest perfume.

After another fart, Pastoria’s ass opened wide, and a thick, solid log of feces plopped out onto Garderobe’s body. It continued coiling around her slimy torso, the sounds of the slime’s body and its own texture overlapping until Pastoria had emptied her bowels, taking a look at the massive turd she had dropped onto the bubble slime.

It quickly broke down, dissolving into Garderobe’s body. The scent of demonic energy filled the air. A large bubble popped off Garderobe’s head, floating in the air a little outside Pastoria’s field of vision.

“It’s thick with demonic energy,” said Garderobe. “Now that you’ve taken your first excretion as a succubus, your anus is ready for a man’s dick. Give me one of those glazed in semen, and we’ll both have achieved our goals.”

“Semen?” asked Pastoria.

“I have another stall set up on the men’s side, but nobody’s been brave enough to overcome the stench. For the few that have, they’ve stroked themselves into the toilet and given me what I crave. It’s delicious when you try it. For a monster girl like us, it’s what we need to live,” said Garderobe.

“You’ve been such a big help to me,” said Pastoria. “The next time I come back here, I’ll be a splendid, complete succubus!”

“That won’t be necessary,” said Garderobe. “I’ll be coming to you instead.”

That evening, York came by the shop once again. He was thinking about picking up a snack for the way back home. This time, however, he spoke to Pastoria beyond placing his order. As he talked, her eyes were once again focused on his waist. She wanted to pull down his pants and savor the salty taste of his cock, but she couldn’t do it in a spot where there might be other customers.

“You stop by here pretty regularly,” said Pastoria.

“It’s on the way home,” York replied. “I was hoping for a loaf of gingerbread. We just finished expanding the theater, and I was preparing to look for some monster girl actresses to star in the next big play we’re putting on. They’ve become so common lately we want them to tell their story.”

“I’m a monster girl,” said Pastoria. “I wasn’t until very recently, but if you want an interview, step behind the counter. My room’s just upstairs.”

“Really?” asked York. “I can stay the night?”

“I own this place on my lonesome. There’s more than enough room in the bed for one more,” said Pastoria.

This was a simple, everyday conversation. But beneath Pastoria’s words, she was trying to hook up with her potential lover and source of mana. York knew what a succubus was, and had been hoping to become an incubus himself. Yet the demonic energy level in the town was still too low for him to simply transform into one. So he paid for the gingerbread and followed Pastoria upstairs, where the two of them undressed and prepared for a splendid evening.

York undressed. His penis was already fully erect. It was an average penis, by all accounts, but the majority of men were average. As the Overlord had said, among monsters, size doesn’t matter. Cum and spiritual energy can come from any penis, and any penis can be loved. There were monsters who appreciated all sizes and all types.

Pastoria bent down and licked his cock. It felt harder than he’d ever experienced in his lifetime. Already, it felt like he was on the verge of cumming, but Pastoria’s licks only kept teasing the tip and the shaft, never quite bringing him to the point of orgasm but refusing to let his erection go down. The stimulation was more intense than York had prepared for, and he blew his load into Pastoria’s waiting mouth with minimal stimulation.

Her lips and tongue were coated in sticky semen, which smelled more potent than the gingerbread in the room, and more delicious. Pastoria swallowed it, and felt a warm, bubbling feeling fill her stomach. She removed her mouth from York’s still hard dick and let out a burp that smelled of semen. One of the highest compliments a man could receive from a succubus.

“It’s my first time, so I’m not that good at this,” said Pastoria.

“That was incredible,” said York. “Do you want to... go all the way?”

“I’ve been aching to since this morning,” said Pastoria. She got on all fours on the bed and waved her plush ass around, her succubus tail waving in tune with the sounding of the bedsprings. “Garderobe told me that not all species reproduce as quickly as slimes. I want... need... you to cum in me. I won’t get pregnant. We’ll have to fuck a lot more before that happens.”

“Do you really think I can satisfy you? My job isn’t making that much money, and not everyone’s on board with the monster play yet. I’m not sure how long I can hold the job down,” he said.

“For now, your main job is pounding me. Start with the pussy first. All three of my holes are going to get to know your dick tonight,” said Pastoria.

It lasted for five minutes, but it felt like an hour had passed. While his dick was in her pussy, both of them were synchronized in their lust. York thrusted, slapping his balls against Pastoria’s taint while she enjoyed her breasts bouncing about wildly. The hair on her body began to shed, and her transparent wings grew color and a more sturdy form. She had become a full-fledged succubus after her first intercourse with her loved one, and her mind had achieved a greater clarity about everything.

About sex, and how the Overlord wanted sex to work.  
About her body, and how she could achieve her own pleasure.  
About why Garderobe needed a man to cum in her ass.

“York, darling,” said Pastoria. “When you plunge your cock into my ass, if your cockhead rubs against something, don’t let it bother you. That’s a gift for a friend.”

“You’ve always been a really big eater, Pastoria. I like that. You’re a healthy young woman,” said York.

“Now I have an appetite for semen,” said Pastoria. “I can still feel your first ejaculation warmly sloshing around my belly. You have to give me more!”

Her puckering anus, surrounded by the downy hair of a succubus, welcomed his cock with little pressure. A succubus’ butthole was as important as their mouth when it came to collecting semen. As long as it landed inside them, getting essence through the mouth or the rectum provided the same euphoric high. As soon as he was inside Pastoria, her anus clenched tightly around him, filling York with a pleasure he had only dreamed of. He grabbed onto her plush buttcheeks, massaging them playfully as he continued to thrust inside her anus, slapping his waist against her ass.

“It’s so tight and warm in your ass,” said York. “This feels so good.”

“Keep thrusting!” said Pastoria. “I want to feel your cock grinding against my bowels!”

Their moans could be heard out the window of the top floor. Pastoria had deliberately left the window open, as if she could advertise to the town that the succubus stall was real, and it was worth going to. Look at how much pleasure it had brought her, her moans of ecstacy overflowing until it would awaken all the other monster couples in the city. Today wasn’t a holiday. It was a balmy spring day. But it should still be celebrated as a day of merry copulation.

“I feel your cock growing bigger inside me,” said Pastoria.

“That’s just an expression!” said York, moaning under the intense pleasure wrapping around his shaft.

“No, I mean it’s actually bigger,” said Pastoria. “You may not realize it, but you’ll be fucked into my ideal man soon enough. Glaze the inside of my asspussy with your semen!”

York came for the second time. He felt like he could easily go for a third, but Pastoria wanted to stop here. She slumped over on the bed, lifting her butt in the air as York’s dick continued pumping globs of semen into her asshole. Her butt felt warm and numb. She thought it would travel all the way back up to her stomach with how much was in there. She knew for certain that her excrement was covered in his white stuff, a perfect three-course meal for Garderobe.

Pastoria didn’t bother to get dressed. She left York, exhausted from his first sex with a succubus, on the bed to recover. He’d get used to it soon enough. Already she was thinking like an experienced succubus, and she was as new as him. Pastoria went to a window looking into the alleyway of her shop, and spread her pussy, dripping with semen, towards the window.

Garderobe had escaped from the sewers, crawling up a grate located in the alley to catch rain. She was keeping her bubbles at a minimum to avoid being caught. Her stench was extremely potent, so if she was noticed, she would have to escape into the sewers before she could get her meal.

Pastoria let a stream of golden piss fly from her urethra, sprinkling it over Garderobe’s body. The slime opened her mouth to capture what few drops she could, but most of it spilled into her breasts. The slime underneath her had become much more numerous since the last time they met. It was starting to bubble up on its own, nearly becoming a completely different being.

“You’re a full succubus now. It tastes delicious,” said Garderobe. “The saltiness is perfectly crisp to the taste.”

“I have more for you in the back,” said Pastoria. “My favorite customer was nice enough to lube me up with some fresh semen, so it’ll slide out really easily.”

Pastoria pushed her butt out the window, gripping onto the edge with her tail to prevent herself from falling. She sat at an angle with her anus angled directly at Garderobe’s mouth. She farted, filling the air with an odor that was nearly as strong as Garderobe’s own. A small bit of semen dribbled down from her ass. Garderobe extended a slimy hand to lap it up, but Pastoria told her no.

“You can’t have the frosting without the cake,” she said.

“If it tastes like your fart smells, it’ll be the best meal I’ve ever had,” said Garderobe.

Pastoria grunted, squeezing another log out of her ass. It slid into Garderobe’s body. The waste dissolved almost instantly, becoming purified by her slimy chemistry. The semen swirled towards where her womb would have been on a human body. Garderobe looked beyond satisfied, and Pastoria smiled back at her.

“Demonic energy... digested food... warm, creamy semen,” said Garderobe. “My favorite meal. I’ll be able to break the spell around the stall with this. Thanks for everything.”

“Next time I need to use the bathroom, I’ll come visit you with another assfull,” said Pastoria.

Now that he was turning into an incubus, York was starting to understand how to draw more monsters towards the theater. The words “succubus burlesque” were floating around, with a script being underway for a new show that would captivate the town. He met up with Pastoria once again, the two of them having become dependent on each other, and went towards the bathrooms. This time, Pastoria followed him into the men’s room. At the end of the stall was another bubble slime.

“Garderobe,” said Pastoria. “Hey. She’s a friend of mine. Keeps the toilets clean.”

“I’m not Garderobe,” said the bubble slime. “She’s my mother. After ingesting your semen, York, she began to split off into multiple bubble slimes. On the men’s and women’s side, there’s now a whole family of us. I prefer the men’s side. If a guy comes in here to jerk off, it’s easy to take his semen for myself. Or to help him.”

“You’re looking pretty slimy yourself,” said York.

“Pastoria promised us that she would bring more of the delicious semen that helped birth us into the stall,” said the bubble slime. “By the way, my name is Latrine. There’s also Privy, Tory, Lou, WC, Pot... we’re a whole big bubble slime family, living in this toilet facility. And it’s all thanks to you!”

Pastoria crawled up behind York and lowered his shorts, exposing his throbbing cock to the bathroom. It was now longer and thicker, with a heavy pair of balls that were filled with delicious incubus semen. Pastoria stroked his cock with her soft hands and nimble fingers, using her other hand to play with his balls. Her breasts pressed against his back, her stiff nipples massaging him. The bathroom was filled with his moans, and the panting anticipation of the bubble slime.

“Enjoy!” said Pastoria.

A large splurt of semen erupted from the tip of York’s glans. The white shower fell like tapioca pudding onto the floor and Latrine’s body. Her womb absorbed it, building up her slimy body, preparing for her to split off into yet another bubble slime. The toilet stalls were filled with green bubbles. Next to the succubus and incubus couple, men both taken and single were masturbating to the bubble slimes that had all but replaced the toilets at this point, feeding them while learning pleasure. In the women’s bathroom, new succubi were being created as the bubble slimes used their bodies to tease the pussies and butts of the girls who had wandered in.

It had started with one bathroom stall. It was the first step towards this small town becoming a monster-friendly one. Before long, Pastoria would be starring in the play, one based on a true story.


End file.
